twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends
Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends is a series produced by LNERFlyingScotsman. The series came to light on YouTube in July after having some failed attempts in drafting a series pitch. Pre - Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends (2010) In 2010, Roberto had scripted a number of episodes in his head for a series. He remembers filming one episode for an unnamed series in 3 takes back in 2010. Roberto had more series ideas constructing episodes that would later on be forgotten, or remembered loosely. Pre - Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends (2011) By the time ThomasWoodenRailway secretly left YouTube in 2011, Roberto had plans to make a series, scripting 8 seasons on a notebook. He later changed and got rid of most of the episodes in Season 5-8 ranged, and once hearing of Keekre's leaving made a YouTube account. The New Adventures of Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends After devising up a series name, Roberto made his first YouTube channel related for TWR stuff in April of 2011 (Around the 3rd or 4th.) He really didn't do much on that channel, and abandoned it soon after. After loosing the original episode ideas for the series, the only way to re-get them was through his memory, which he did later. Pre - Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends (2012) Thoughts about making a series crossed Roberto's mind one day, and actually began writing episodes on a notebook. He scripted the entire Season 1 in about a month. He penned the final episode of that season in March. Out of 13 episodes, he used 1 episode idea, extremely loosely based on a episode of his never reaching series: The New Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends which was Episode 5. In April - July Roberto acuired a backdrop, green felt, a video camera, and a better editing software than Windows Movie Maker. On July 15, Roberto began filming his series. He shot 6 scenes Skyping thomasfreak808 at the time. He couldn't progress until the following day when his backdrop was ready for use. Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends: Season 1 After finishing filming a five minute episode, the night before (July 16, 2012) Roberto edited his episode in Camtasia, and it when on air to YouTube at 1:42 P.M PST. It became a moderate success, pulling in 42 comments, 14 ratings, and 620 views in 6 months. Roberto quickly followed with episode 2 which was originally going to be "Percy & The Tender Engines" but later changed to Percy's Run in post production. It was less of a hit than "Percy & Thomas, and had some editing fails, becoming Roberto's "Least favorite episodes in Season 1." After several requests to have a crash scene in his series, Roberto followed through with a title given to him by HenryisGreat15 originally going to be used in his series Henry & Friends as the kick-off episode, but dumped in favor of a more complex title. Roberto started to use sounds such as crash sounds, the sounds of an engine running down the tracks, and such. "Henry & The Brakevan" included night scenes, and early morning scenes as well. The episode recently hit 1,000 views. "Coaches" followed "Henry & The Brakevan. It pulled a considerable amount of views. Roberto then began filming a Narrow Gauge episode of his series, which was simply titled "The Narrow Gauge Engines." By that time Roberto had begun writing Season 2 after a failed start in June before his series was even produced. Roberto took a hiatus in filming, in the middle of episode 6. The episode was filmed in two sessions, and complied together. The episode finally made it to YouTube in August. Episode 7 was a title suggested by 3HenryTheGreenEngine which was "Backwards Bunker Bash." With school approaching, Roberto filmed alot slower. His next video which was "Thomas's Heroic Deed" was uploaded when Roberto was attending school. It included a contest (which the winners were Donald Douglas, Bertramfan1, and bertsan531.) Roberto unaware, began producing shorter episodes due to school. Episode 9 "The Flying Scotsman" became a fan favorite with some users, and "The Remodeled Bridge" became a memorable episode. By episode ten, Roberto achieved custom thumbnails, and made thumbnails for his episodes prior. With Season 1 coming to a close, Roberto took another hiatus from filming to do The Thomas Wooden Railway Competition. 16 days after uploaded an episode of his series, Roberto uploaded "Special Delivery", and uploaded "Rocky to the Rescue" before September folded. The season finale was uploaded in October a day behind the expectations of Roberto. Afterwards, Roberto finished writing Season 2. Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Season 2 After taking a month break from his series, Roberto uploaded the first episode of Season 2 after making reviews, and remakes for a month, and doing a 10 day countdown on Twitter. "Duck Duck Goose" was a hit with the community. The following episode "Cookies & Milk" was uploaded a week after "Duck Duck Goose", and "Clickety - Clack, Clickety - Crack!" was uploaded soon afterwards. "Donald & Douglas's Dockside Disagreement was uploaded before 2012 folded. The first episode of Season 2 in 2013 was "Coldee" a Narrow Gauge episode. After about a month of not filming, Roberto picked up the camera, and began to film again. "Lost" was uploaded roughly a month after "Coldee." Roberto began filming regularly, and began uploading videos again. "Scrap Yard Fumble", and "Edward's Elephant" the next two episodes of Season 2 were uploaded after. The episodes of Season 2 continued after "Edward's Elephant." "Bill Ben and The Sodor China Clay Cars" was uploaded and soon another Narrow Gauge Episode was uploaded as well; "Boastful Bertram." The longest episode of Season 2 followed with "Gold Medal Percy" being a little over 9 minutes. The title was suggested by Donald Douglas who suggested it in the "Thomas's Good Deed" contest. The episode following was written nearly entirely by HenryisGreat15 who wrote it for Season 1 to be episode 2. Roberto pushed back the episode to be episode 25 and renamed it "Tensions With The Tender Engines." Episode 26, the season finale was uploaded on April 8, 2013. Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Season 3 Scripting for Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends began in February, and ended in April. The Season 3 Update was uploaded on April 14. Episodes were being gradually confirmed on Roberto's Twitter account, and were all released on April 30. Filming began on May, and two episodes were filmed for the season. However due to lack of interest of Roberto's part and a long extended time frame from Season 2 and Season 3, Roberto lost interest in TWR which caused him to depart from YouTube, and thus canceling Season 3. Roberto has confirmed that he has his clips of what he has filmed from Season 3 saved onto his SD card, and has thoughts of editing the episodes together. Season 1 Episodes 1. Percy and Thomas *Uploaded on July 17, 2012 2. Percy's Run *Originally named Percy & The Tender Engines *Originally written by HenryisGreat15, but dumped in favor of Roberto's script *Uploaded on July 19, 2012 3. Henry and The Brakevan *Originally to be used by HenryisGreat15 but changed in favor of Pranks & Predicaments *Given to Roberto *Uploaded on July 22, 2012 4. Coaches *Uploaded on July 25, 2012 5. The Narrow Gauge Engines *Most watched episode of Season 1 *Uploaded on August 9, 2012 6. Toby The Tram *Had working title: Toby The Tram Engine *Uploaded on August 13, 2012 7. Backwards Bunker Bash *Title suggested by 3HenryTheGreenEngine *Uploaded on August 17, 2012 8. Thomas's Heroic Deed *Originally titled: Thomas & James, but changed due to the title being to "simple" *Had better lighting halfway through the episode *Included a contest *Uploaded on August 23, 2012 9. The Flying Scotsman *Shortest episode of Season 1 *Uploaded on August 26, 2012 10. The Remodeled Bridge *Originally titled: The Modeled Bridge *Uploaded on September 2, 2012 11. Special Delivery *Uploaded on September 18, 2012 12. Rocky to the Rescue *Uploaded on September 28, 2012 13. A Hard Days Night *Originally named The Night Trains but changed in April *Uploaded on October 12, 2012 *Episode title based off of a popular The Beatles song "A Hard Day's Night" Season 2 Episodes 1. (14) Duck Duck Goose *Uploaded on November 30, 2012, but unprivated on December 1, 2012 2. (15) Cookies and Milk *Uploaded on December 8, 2012 3. (16) Clickety - Clack, Clickety - Crack! *Uploaded on December 20, 2012 4. (17) Donald & Douglas's Dockside Disagreement *Last video of PTSTEAF to be uploaded in 2012 *Uploaded on December 31, 2012 5. (18) Coldee *Originally named: Cold Culdee *First video of 2013 *Included Snow *Uploaded on January 15, 2013 *Filmed in 2012 *First episode to be based off an old idea dating back to 2009-2010. 6. (19) Lost *Shortest Episode of Season 2, and of all time *Uploaded on February 17, 2013 *Guest Starred HenryisGreat15 7. (20) Scrap Yard Fumble *Originally named Oliver's Mail Trail until it was finished written *Uploaded on February 25, 2013 8. (21) Edward's Elephant *Uploaded on March 5, 2013 9. (22) Bill, Ben, and The China Clay Cars *Uploaded on March 13, 2013 10. (23) Boastful Bertram *Uploaded on March 19, 2013 *Episode based off of an idea from 2012. 11. (24) Gold Medal Percy *Title Suggested by Donald Douglas for winning the Thomas's Heroic Deed contest *Uploaded on March 27, 2013 12. (25) Tensions With The Tender Engines *Written by HenryisGreat15 originally for Episode 2 but pushed back *Uploaded on April 5, 2013 13. (26) Twins For A Day *Uploaded on April 8, 2013 *Season 2 Finale Season 3 Episodes 1. (27) No Use Crying Over Split Milk 2. (28) James' Joyride *Suggested by MrMPS2002 3. (29) The Missing Coaches 4. (30) Tender Fluster *Suggested by Bertramfan1 5. (31) Toby's Tale 6. (32) Operation: Save Henrietta! 7. (33) Jealous Guy *Episode title based off the John Lennon song "Jealous Guy" 8. (34) Percy's Rail Mail 9. (35) James Jumps The Gun 10. (36) Turn A Deaf Ear 11. (37) Daisy's Passenger Line Express 12. (38) The Mistaken Trucks *Episode title and plot is used from a suggestion Roberto gave to WoodenRailwayStudio back in 2011. 13. (39) A Meeting with Anihilation Percy and Thomas.png|Orignal Thumbnail of Episode 1 Percy's Run.png|Thumbnail of Episode 2 Henry and The Brakevan.png|Thumbnail of Episode 3 Coaches.png|Thumbnail of Episode 4 Narrow Gayge Engines.png|Thumbnail of Episode 5 Toby The ztram.png|Thumbnail of Episode 6 Backwards Bunker Bash.png|Thumbnail of Episode 7 Thomas's Heroic Deed.png|Thumbnail of Episode 8 The fLYING sOCTSMAN.png|Thumbnail of Episode 9 The Remodeled Bridge.png|Thumbnail of Episode 10 Special delivery.png|Thumbnail of Episode 11 Rocky to the Rescue!.png|Thumbnail of Episode 12 Hard Days Night.png|Thumbnail of Episode 13 14. Duck Duck Goose.png|Thumbnail of Episode 14 15. Cookies and Milk.png|Thumbnail of Episode 15 16. Clickety-Clack, Clickety-CRACK!.png|Thumbnail of Episode 16 17. Donald and Douglas's Dockside Disagreement.png|Thumbnail of Episode 17 18. Coldee.png|Thumbnail of Episode 18 19. Lost.png|Thumbnail of Episode 19 20. Scrap Yard Fumble.png|Thumbnail of Episode 20 21. Edward's Elephant.png|Thumbnail of Episode 21 22. Bill Ben and The Sodor China Clay Cars.png|Thumbnail fo Episode 22 23. Boastful Bertram.png|Thumbnail of Episode 23 24. Gold Medal Percy.png|Thumbnail of Episode 24 25. Tensions With The Tender Engies.png|Thumbnail for Episode 25 26. Twins For A Day.png|Thumbnail pf Episode 26 Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Category:Series Category:LNERFlyingScotsman